Sons of Olympus
by PercyThomasPotter
Summary: Annabeth becomes a goddess, leaving Percy alone and further hurts him when she starts dating Hercules. Percy searches for a purpose, and finds it while traveling with the Hunters. He creates the Sons of Olympus, his own version of the Hunters. They travel the country helping demigods and mortals.
1. Chapter 1

Sons of Olympus

 **This is my first fanfiction ever, so please give me some feedback. Also, thanks for reading.**

With Gaea gone and the giants vanquished, camp had returned to normal. Well, as normal as a camp for teens who are half-human and half Greek god can be, that is. There were still duels, maimings, and random monster attacks, but the threat of war no longer loomed over our heads. And I couldn't be any happier.

I loved my new life. There weren't prophecies, quests, or evil grandparents trying to kill my family friends. I was finally able to enjoy training under Chiron. Then there was Annabeth. Oh gods, Annabeth. After we defeated Gaea, we had grown even closer. We were still plagued by our time in Tartarus, but we slowly managed to live with the pain and the guilt. Through all of this, we stuck with all of the Seven who had stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Jason wanted to return home to Camp Jupiter, and Piper followed; wanting to keep him out of Reyna's clutches. The rest of the Seven lived at Camp Half-Blood. My life couldn't get any better.

Two days before my nineteenth birthday, Annabeth and I were surprised by an impromptu visit from our parents during a heated make-out session. When Annabeth saw them, she let out a surprised squeak and we broke apart.

Red-faced, she said, "What are you doing here?"

Athena answered, "We need you to come to Olympus tonight along with the other five of the Seven."

"It's an awards ceremony for the brave heroes who fought against Gaea," elaborated Poseidon.

Having no choice, I said, "We'll be there. Make sure to tell the other Seven."

"We'll leave that to you," said Athena with an annoying smirk on her face as she flashed out in a swirl of owl feathers.

After her departure, I turned to my father. He looked like he wanted to talk, so I challenged him to a surfing contest. He declined, saying, "I'm a bit tired, and Athena already challenged me to a game of wits. I'm going to need all of my strength to beat her."

"Say, Dad…uhm you looked pretty comfortable with her. Is there something going on with ole Bird Brains that I should know about?" I asked with a playful chuckle.

"How absurd…. Ridiculous. No. No, of course not. Unfathomable," He spluttered, trying to divert my attention from his red face.

"Mmmhhhmmmmm. Okay then. I'll see you at the awards ceremony tonight."

As I was turning to leave, he caught my arm and whispered, "There are going to be some very tempting offers made tonight. Your loyalty, along with everyone else's will be tested. Keep sight of who you are." With that said, he flashed out in a tidal wave. I walked away, muttering, "Drama Queen." The rest of my night consisted of me finding the Seven(usually engaged in some sort of activity that Artemis would kill both people for) and telling them that we were needed on Olympus. All in all, it was an embarrassing night.

I took a quick nap, and when Annabeth came to get me for the ceremony. I had learned to vapor travel from my dad, so I vapor-travelled to the doors of Olympus. When we arrived, I took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it. She gave me a reassuring smile and we walked into the throne room of the gods, hand in hand.

I bowed to my father, Hestia, and Zeus. Then, a strange sensation came over me and forced me to bow to Artemis. It felt ancient and extremely powerful. I heard something whisper in my mind. It said, "This will help you in the future."

Completely freaked out, I whirled around trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. Annabeth gave me a questioning look, but I waved her off. By the time I got over my panic attack, I heard Zeus finishing his long, drawn-out speech. "….. Without the help of these demigods it would have been difficult for us to win the war against Gaea. For your service, we offer you each a gift. Ask what you wish, and if it is within our power and reasonable, we will grant it."

Jason came forward first and knelt before his father. "Piper and I would like to become minor gods." Zeus seemed to think this over, and eventually said, "Very well. I hereby name you Jason Grace, the god of Storms and Heroes, and Piper Mclean, the goddess of Desire and Charmspeak." Then, he blasted them both with yellow energy and they grew and became more attractive. They then sat at their parent's feet.

I tuned out everyone else's gifts until they got to me and Annabeth. Don't blame me. ADHD, remember? Anyways, we were called forward and told to look at our parents.

Athena was the first to speak. "Annabeth, dear, would you like to become the goddess of Architecture and History?" I knew she wouldn't accept that. She wouldn't. Right?... Right? She played with her hair like she always does when she's nervous. When I looked at her face, I felt how she must have felt when I was offered godhood. She was seriously considering this. What about me? Didn't she love me? Was I not enough?

"Yes", she practically screamed. That one word almost broke me right there. I looked down and my hands started shaking and I couldn't control myself. Before I could say or do anything, though, my Father addressed me.

"Percy Jackson, you are the greatest demigod to ever live and have done more for Olympus than all others. Would you like to become the thirteenth Olympian? You would be the god of Swordsmanship, Tides, and Destruction." Being the Seaweed Brain that I was, I said something smart like, "Uh, Duh."

I looked around at my family and friends and saw the demigods eyeing my enviously. Jason glared at me. Stupid fatal flaw. That's when I realized the magnitude of the situation I was in. I could be an Olympian god. I could be all powerful and reign forever with Annabeth. The other option was slowly aging and eventually dying a slow, painful death by whatever monster happened to get me. So, being the impulsive child of the sea I was, I made up my mind and informed the gods of my choice.

"No. I refuse your generous gift, but I do ask for something in return. Give Hestia and Hades their thrones back. They are just as worthy or more so than most of you. That is all." My dad looked like he was going to start crying, but I could also detect some pride in his eyes. With my decision made, I vapor travelled out of the throne room to see my mother, with tears in my eyes and one last look at Annabeth.


	2. Learning the Truth

Payback

 **I think my first chapter was okay. Please send me recommendations and input. I would like to know if I'm doing anything wrong. Thanks!**

My mother, being the awesome person that she is, is always able to calm me down. That's why I teleported there right after the ceremony. When I arrived at her door, I heard crying and wailing coming from inside the house. Is that a baby? I was scared to knock. I hadn't seen her since before I was kidnapped by Queen Cow Face. What if she was mad or what if she hated me? Steeling my nerves, I knocked, and all my fears and doubts melted away as my mom opened the door, bouncing a baby on her hip. Her face went from annoyance to shock and then to disbelief.

"P-Percy, is that really you?" she said as she rushed forward to hug me. I hugged her tightly back, as tears leaked from my eyes. When we broke apart, she ushered me inside and called for Paul.

When Paul came in, he was equally shocked and embraced me in a man-hug. He motioned for me to sit and I did. My mom started asking me rapid-fire questions, one after the other. "Where were you? Are you okay? Is Gaea gone? Are your friends okay? How's Annabeth?"

At her last question, I darkened slightly, and she noticed. She gave me a questioning look, and I was forced to tell. I could never hide anything from my mother.

"We were offered godhood. She accepted without thinking of me. I declined, so we're probably just friends now," I explained.

"Wait. You turned down godhood AGAIN?! Why would you do that?" She asked.

"I couldn't leave you and Paul. I also had to think of my friends at Camp Half-Blood. They wouldn't have a leader. Enough about me," I said exasperatedly. "Who's this little girl?"

"She's your little step-sister. Her name's Andromeda Blofis. We decided to stick with the Greek theme," Paul explained.

"Can I hold her? She's really cute. She must take after my mom."

"Rude," Paul said, laughing. "And of course you can hold her. Now that the war is over, we expect you to visit more."

"Actually, you just reminded me that I have some business to attend to at Camp. I'll take a raincheck with Andromeda. Love you both." With that, I left and vapor-traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

When I entered my cabin, I found my dad waiting for me. He was pacing back and forth and looked very worried. When he saw me, he rushed at me and I expected a hug, but got a slap to the face.

"Owwww! What was that for?" I asked, slightly scared.

"That was for turning down godhood AGAIN and for making Owl Head mad at me," he yelled.

"Why would Athena be mad? I didn't do anything to her. I did what was best for everyone. Hestia and Hades deserved their thrones back. Nobody needs me to be a god. The two eldest born of Kronos are more important than a lowly demigod," I yelled back. "I'm not needed. Mom and Paul have a kid, now. They don't need a trouble-maker demigod messing things up and attracting monsters. Olympus doesn't need me. We ended the last threat. I'm a warrior, but there's no war. Annabeth doesn't need me. S-she doesn't even w-want me." After I said that, I broke down sobbing and I felt strong arms embrace me, but they weren't my dad's. I looked up and saw someone who I really didn't expect to see. Athena, my dad's 'rival' was currently hugging me. Okay, I'm officially going crazy, but that illusion ended once she started talking.

"I'm sorry, Percy. Annabeth is not thinking like my daughter right now. She's made some bad choices, but that doesn't mean that you're of less worth. Everyone still needs you. You're important to everyone. Think of all of your friends. Most of them accepted immortality or godhood," she whispered in my ear.

"How many of my friends chose immortality? I might've spaced off during the awards ceremony," I said, mildly embarrassed.

"Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank became gods. Reyna, the Stolls, Clarisse, and the other counselors were granted immortality," she explained. "They might not NEED you to be a god, but they WANT you to."

"Percy, we all need you. I would like for you to always be with me, but you don't seem to want to live forever. I have a proposition that you might like," my dad said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What if we gave you a blessing like the Hunters? You could try immortality, but you could still die. If you liked immortality, the offer to become the fifteenth Olympian still stands."

Would Annabeth want me if I was immortal? I might as well try it. "Fine," I said. "I'll get the blessing. Athena, is Annabeth pissed at me?"

I saw a weird emotion cross Athena's face. It looked like regret. That made me very, very scared. Athena never has regrets.

"Annabeth is not someone who you should see right now. Like I said, she's been making some bad choices."

"Like what?" I asked. "Does she love me?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I have no choice," Athena said, sadly. "She has been seeing someone else. She inherited her craving for power and pride from me, unfortunately."

My dad put an arm around her. That's when I realized that I hadn't asked about how or why they were being so friendly. I'll ask them in a minute. It sounded like Athena said Annabeth cheated on me. Absurd, right?

"Wait, Annabeth has been seeing someone else behind my back? Why? Am I not enough? Why do bad things keep happening to me?" I screamed at the sky. The ocean started roaring behind me and I could feel a tsunami coming.

"Poseidon, stop! Why are you so angry?" Athena screamed over the roar.

"It's not me! It's Percy and I can't stop it. He has more control over my domain than me right now. I don't know how he's so strong!" my dad yelled. "Percy, you have to stop this. Someone could get hurt. You're not only using your powers locally. The whole world is feeling your rage. Put aside your anger and think about everyone you're endangering."

Those words hit me hard. I was hurting people. I had become the thing I promised to destroy. This had to stop. I focused all my power on stopping the raging waves. Just as I was about to collapse, the tsunami sank upon itself and dissipated, leaving me exhausted. I wasn't angry because Annabeth chose immortality over me. I could live with that and be happy for her, but she cheated on me. She used me and threw me away when I wasn't of use.

"Who is he? Who did she cheat on me with?" I managed to rasp out.

"Do you really want to hear this?" Athena asked.

"I have to know. Was he a friend?"

"No. You hate him. You wanted to kill him for what he did to Zoe," she answered. What happened to Zoe that made me want to kill someone? Then, I felt Riptide in my pocket. Oh…

"Hercules. That bastard. Literally," I said venomously. "I'm going to kill him, and everyone's going to watch. I don't care that she did it of her own free will. She was still my girlfriend, and I will get payback." As I turned to leave, I remembered my question from earlier.

"Uhm why are you two so friendly right now?" I asked gesturing at my dad's arm around Athena's waist.

"Well, you see, uhm-," Poseidon was interrupted by Athena saying, "We're dating. Your father never loved Amphitrite. It was an arranged marriage. They divorced and I love your father so we are dating." My mouth felt like it was coming unhinged.

"You two are _dating?_ Each other? Like together? Without killing each other? Okay, that's it. Wake me up. I'm freaking out," I exclaimed, feeling left out and slightly crazy. "You didn't' tell me that I no longer had a stepmother, dad? You didn't tell me I was dating my future sister-in-law? You know what? Never mind. I have to get to Olympus to kick the god of Strength's ass. See you in a few, pops." After saying that, I vapor-traveled to Olympus and prepared to beat up the strongest man alive.

 **That's a wrap. Thanks for the help haha. Especially LoverBoi200, Jupanuma, and Cynder2013 for helping me fix my messed up plot.**


	3. The Sea's Fury

Sons of Olympus

 **I have an interesting plot thought up, but I'm having problems putting it into writing haha. I apologize in advance for this chapter. Also, I'm not the best at fight scenes. Sad face.**

When I arrived at the Empire State Building, the doorman knew better than to play with me and threw me a keycard. I nodded my appreciation and slowly made my way up to Olympus. When the elevator doors opened, I was greeted by Hestia, which surprised me a little.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Hestia?" I inquired.

"I live here," she said, smiling but stopped at my no-nonsense look. "Fine, I know what you're going to do, and I don't wasn't to see you hurt. We all want to see you crush that pathetic excuse for a god, so all of the Olympians want you to duel him in the arena."

"There's an arena here? Never mind. I'll do it. I'll go inform Biceps about his impending doom. Back in a flash," I said as I stalked off, in search of my newest arch-enemy. After about five minutes of searching, I found him sucking face with a nymph. I had to stifle a laugh. I was being cheated on by someone who was being cheated on. It was quite funny. When Hercules saw me, he shoved the nymph to the ground and smiled triumphantly at me.

"You found out, right?" he asked, with an annoying smirk on his face. "I'm also guessing that you're here to get some revenge. Well, let's have it. Try me, puny demigod."

"Meet me in the arena in an hour," I said as I helped the nymph up. She smiled at me and scurried off. "Oh and Hercules? You're an asshole."

 **LINE BREA x**

 **An hour later, in the Olympus arena**

I waited in the arena with my dad, warming up. I was determined to kick his podex. I was going to get at least a little payback.

"Percy, you can beat him. He is just a minor god with a superiority complex," my dad said, encouragingly. When he stopped speaking, eleven flashes of light marked the arrival of the Olympian council. Most of them gave me encouraging nods and smiles. Even Artemis and Ares which was odd. They all sat down on the bleachers surrounding the small arena.

"We are gathered here to witness a fight between Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hercules, son of well, erm, me. They will be fighting with swords and powers," thundered Zeus. **(A/N I just had to.)** Hercules arrived just as Zeus stopped speaking and strode to the center of the arena, smirking and looking extremely relaxed. Artemis growled and looked ready to pounce at the slightest offence.

"Father, do you expect this runty demigod to last more than a few seconds? Surely you can't think he will win," Hercules proclaimed, sounding a lot like his father.

Ares, getting impatient, decided to pipe up, "Just fight already. I'm bored." This prompted Zeus to shoot his master bolt, starting the match.

Hercules squared his shoulders and prepared for me to charge, but I stayed back. I knew my best chance was being fast, because I couldn't overpower his strength. I waited for him to swing his sword at me, and ducked under. At the same time, I used some of the water inside myself to create three small liquid balls. I threw one at each of Hercules' eyes. He staggered back, stunned. Taking advantage of his predicament, I rushed forward and stabbed his inner thigh. When I tried to rip my sword out, though, he grabbed it with both hands, and I was forced to let go. I knew I was going to have difficulties fighting without Riptide.

Now, Hercules had two swords and super strength. My powers were very impractical for this type of fighting. I rushed at him, hoping he would swing at me, but he crossed his blades in an x. It effectively stopped my advance.

"You're not so good without your sword, are you? Are you really the Savior of Olympus?" he taunted me. "I like this sword. Where did you get it?" When he said that, I went ballistic, as did Artemis. I could see her form flickering, wanting to pass into her true form and kick some male arse.

"You don't remember? You ruined her life and you don't remember?" I yelled, ready to tear his head off. "I'm going to destroy you, and then I'm going to make sure you're not let out of Tartarus for centuries." By the end of my angry tirade, I saw the gods looking at me, in awe. I wondered what they were looking at until I looked down. I had a dark green aura surrounding me and I looked badass. Hercules looked slightly apprehensive, now.

I charged him, and got under his first sword. Then, in a stroke of luck, I caught Riptide in my armored hand and punched Hercules wrist. This made him drop my sword and I caught it.

"I'm going to kill you, Hercules. I'm going to tear your limbs off. Actually, nah. That's disgusting, but you will die," I yelled. Then, I slashed at his face and got a lucky hit in. Golden ichor dripped down his cheek, and he looked pissed.

"Puny demigod. I will end you," he screamed.

"Everyone says that. You'd be the first one who wasn't a liar. Let's end this," I said, already tired. I charged him and rolled under his wild slash. As I came up, I slashed Riptide up his calf. He stumbled, and I took the opportunity to kick him in the face. As I jumped back, he stuck his blade between my ribs and kicked me off his blade and into a wall. I couldn't see through the smoke.

I heard yells of astonishment as the gods saw me fall. Then, I remembered, the green aura and the myth that came along with it. It was called the Sea's Fury. It assisted the children of the sea when they were justifiably furious. It only helped those of pure heart and mind. It allowed the wielder to heal any wounds and gave a huge power boost. I couldn't let the fight end like this, so I called upon the Sea's Fury and healed the cut in my chest. Then, I created a hurricane that pushed the smoke away. Unknown to me, it also pushed Hercules back a couple of feet. When the smoke cleared, the gods were astonished by my miraculous recovery, judging by their faces. Even my father looked surprised.

"HERCULES!" I screamed, charging. I grabbedhis shirt and started thrusting Riptide anywhere I could. "You." Stab. "Will." Slash. "Pay." Stab. I kept slashing and jabbing, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see Hestia imploring me to stop with her eyes.

"Stop this Percy. You've had your revenge," she said. That was when I looked at my handiwork, and what I saw sickened me. Hercules' face was gnarled and mashed. It made Hephaestus look like Apollo, comparatively.

"I got a little carried away, I guess. Sorry," I said, feeling like a monster, but hiding it.

Then, Artemis spoke up, "Perseus, if I may, why didn't you hurt that daughter of Athena?" she asked, confused. "Not that I'm not happy that you did, but Annabeth was the one who actually hurt you. Why beat up her boyfriend?"

"Unforunately, Lady Artemis, my fatal flaw is loyalty. I could never hurt Annabeth, even though she nearly broke me," I explained. "Could I ask the council for a favor?"

"You have done us a service today by crushing this womanizer, so ask away," Hera stated, happy with me for once.

"Thank you, Queen Hera. My request is slightly odd. As you all know, I'm an above average warrior and war is all I have known since I was twelve. There is no war currently, and my life feels empty. I need a purpose."

 **Ugh so tired. Was it good? I think it was boring. Please give me some feedback. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sons of Olympus

Chapter 4: The Hunt

 **Sorry about that last chapter. It was extremely boring. Anyway, in case you are wondering, this will be pertemis.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

"Unfortunately, Lady Artemis, my fatal flaw is loyalty. I could never hurt Annabeth, even though she nearly broke me," I explained. "Could I ask the council for a favor?"

"You have done us a service today by crushing this womanizer, so ask away," Hera stated, happy with me for once.

"Thank you, Queen Hera. My request is slightly odd. As you all know, I'm an above average warrior and war is all I have known since I was twelve. There is no war currently, and my life feels empty. I need a purpose."

 **NOW:**

"You want to keep working for us?" Hera asked, marginally shocked. "I thought you hated being a pawn."

"I wish to serve Olympus however I can. Give me the job that needs done the most, and I will do it," I said. "I just wish to be of use."

"Son, would you like to come to Atlantis?" my dad asked, hopeful. "You're as much of a Prince of the Sea as Triton. You would be treated like royalty."

"Thank you, but I have to decline," I said, not sure how he'd take my rejection. "I want to help, not be a burden."

"Very well. Does anyone else have any suggestions?" asked my father, slightly put out. "Ares, before you raise your hand, no. He can't be your personal punching bag."

I looked around the throne room and saw most of the gods and goddesses thinking about where to put me. Aphrodite looked ready to pounce on me and keep me for a sex slave. Dionysus and Athena looked like they just wanted me to die. The rest were genuinely thinking what would be best for me, judging by their faces.

"He could help Artemis and the hunt," Hera said, interrupting my train of thought and scaring the heebie-jeebies out of me. They wanted me to help the man-hating she-demons? That's worse than Tartarus!

"Lady Hera, I know we've had our differences but why would you give me a death sentence?" I complained, causing Apollo and Hermes to snicker at my impending demise.

"It's not a death sentence. I'm sure my daughter-in-law will take very good care of you, won't she?" she said, while looking at the red-faced, angry goddess.

"I will not have a man in my hunt. They're vile and disgusting and I will not expose my hunters to them," she ranted, giving no room for argument.

"So I'm a man now, huh?" I asked. "You always call males boys."

"I especially won't have a _boy_ who talks back and disrespects me," the now fuming Artemis said. I just smiled cheekily back, increasing her irritation.

Then, Zeus broke our little spat apart by saying, "I think it is a great idea. The hunters are the group with the least protection. They don't have a magic boundary like Camp Half-Blood. Please, Artemis, reconsider for the sake of your hunters."

"Fine, Perseus may come with us, but there will be some rules," Artemis relented. "I will not make this easy on him, though."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now, is there any other news that anyone else would like to share before this council meeting ends? No? All right. You're all dismissed," proclaimed Zeus.

This meeting has been interesting, I mused to myself. I fought the strongest god alive and then I was accepted into a group of evil prepubescent girls who like to castrate anyone who looks at them wrong.

"Perseus, stop lollygagging and get over here," ordered Artemis. "Grab my hand." I must have looked at her weird because she added on, "What? I don't bite."

I grabbed her hand and we teleported to a green forest. I hate teleporting. It feels like you're giving Hercules a firm hug while getting stomped on by Hannibal. So, when we arrived, I was a little dizzy and fell down. This saved me from being skewered by twenty silver arrows that passed through where I just was.

"Lady Artemis, why is there a boy here and why was he touching you?" a hunter sneered, still having her bow drawn at me. Great, they already hate me. That's to be expected. I _am_ a male.

"This is Perseus Jackson. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's going to be traveling with us," she said. At the mention of my name, they actually looked at me for the first time. Then, I saw familiar black, spiky hair and I knew I was in trouble.

"Percy? What are you doing here? Why are you staying with us?" she inquired curiously. There were quite a few answers I could give her, but I decided to tell the truth. Well, part of it.

"I need a break from Camp Half-Blood. Also, I missed my favorite cousin," I explained, smiling. I really did miss her. She was one of the people closest to me.

"Okay, but I want a full explanation later, Kelp Head," she said. "Okay girls, put down your bows. He's not a threat." Having said that, she and the rest of the hunters turned around and walked back to their tents. I turned to Artemis who was the only one left with me.

"So, what should I do now? Where am I going to be sleeping?" I asked. I really wanted to be as far as possible from the hunters and their mistress as possible.

"You will be sleeping in a tent that Thalia will give to you. Go get it from her and set it up," she said.

My walk through the hunter's camp only resulted in three arrows being shot at me. I only managed to block two of them. The third lodged in my knee, and I went down screaming bloody murder. When Thalia heard my scream, she rushed over to me, yanked out the arrow, and fed me ambrosia and nectar like the badass that she is.

"Thanks, Thals," I said. "Now, where is the tent I'm supposed to get from you?"

"Right here, Kelp Head. I was about to come and give it to you," she said. "It's a magic tent, so it's bigger on the inside than the outside."

"That's awesome, like in Harry Potter. Well, I'll go set it up, then. Later, Pinecone Face," I said. "And thanks for the epic healing."

"No problem. And have fun with your tent," she said a little too happily for my liking.

As I walked to the outskirts of camp, I couldn't find a good spot. I decided to pitch my tent a little ways away from the hunt. At least I wouldn't get tortured as much. Pitching the tent was a lot harder than expected. It took a full hour, and by the time I was done, I was sweating profusely. That's why Thalia was so happy when she gave me the tent. Stupid Thunder Thighs. I vowed to get vengeance.

I heard a bell ringing and rushed toward it, thinking something was wrong. When I arrived, I was greeted by twenty hunters and their mistress looking at me expectantly.

"What? Is there something on my face? Why'd you ring the bell?" I asked, confused.

"Since you're our slave… I meant Guardian, you have to make us dinner," Artemis said, giving me a 'duh' look.

"Uhm I don't think you want me to make you any food ever. It never ends well. Ask Thalia about the spaghetti incident of 2011," I said. At the mention of that particular memory, Thalia's nose wrinkled.

"I agree with Percy," she said. "And no, I won't repeat that. Ever. Anyways, Lady Artemis, why don't you just summon food like you usually do?"

"I wanted to test our little slave," she said, her scary-as-Tartarus glare making an appearance. "He failed, along with the other test."

"Wait there was a test before this? What was it?" I asked.

"Usually new additions of the tent are given already set-up tents, but I wanted to test you. You epically failed." she said. "Typical male."

Embarrassed, I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "You saw that, huh? Magic tents are harder than normal ones," I said, laughing nervously. Why did everyone have to make fun of my mistakes?

"Stupid male. Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you're going to be staying in the hunt, I'm going to have to assess your abilities," she said. She smiled evilly, scary the Hades out of me. "Come on, boy," she said, walking away.

When she stopped, we were in the arena. That's when I realized what she meant by 'assess my abilities.' She meant beating the living Hades out of me. I backed up slowly, hoping to get away without dying, only to be snagged by the shirt and dragged back to the arena by a grinning Thalia. Oh great, I have an audience to my ass-kicking.

"Pull out your sword," she said. _That's what she said_ , I thought. Nevertheless, I did pull out Riptide. I uncapped it, and my familiar, three-foot sword shot out. Artemis pulled out her silver hunting knives, and got into a ready position.

"Fight!" Thalia yelled, and we charged at each other. Artemis sprang forward as fast as Hermes and sliced at my head. I caught her knife on Riptide and tried to kick her lead leg out from under her. She jumped over my leg, causing me to stumble slightly. She took advantage of my instability and kicked me in the ribs. I heard something crack and went down to my knees.

"Silly boy. You fought Kronos, but you go down after one kick," she taunted, excited at the thought of beating a male. "I expected more from the Hero of the Olympus. Are you really done in already?" It took me a few seconds to assess the damage done to my side. I thought I felt three cracked ribs, but I wasn't sure. My side hurt, but there was no way that I was going to let that stop me.

"Not even close!" I yelled, standing up unsteadily. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Arty." In hindsight, that probably wasn't a good idea.

"I will crush you for using that accursed nickname," she screamed. I looked over at the hunters and they seemed to be enjoying the show, except Thalia. She looked scared for my life. Apparently, calling their mistress Arty is taboo. Looking back towards my opponent, I barely had time to duck under a furious stroke that would have taken my head off.

I charged at her, hoping to surprise her, but she looked like she was expecting it. She twisted to the side and peppered my already-bruised side with her fists.

"Typical boy. You're just as predictable as the rest of your kind," she said, sneering. I had heard about enough insults to my gender.

"If you didn't focus on the negatives of my gender, you might find some of us likeable," I retorted. "Instead of giving us a chance, you judge us by your past experiences with other men which I'm sure were horrible. But, you don't need to take it out on the rest of us." Artemis didn't look happy. No, she looked pissed.

"You dare criticize our beliefs? You don't know what we've been through. I will end you for insulting me and my hunters," she said. She didn't look like she was kidding. She pulled out her bow and started shooting. I barely managed to block the first volley. When she started firing again, six made it past my sword. I felt blinding pain shoot through my veins as they embedded in my shoulders and legs. Artemis stood over me, sneering. Her face was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

 **Was that boring? I thought that was bring. Tell me if you think it was and what I could do to improve it. Thanks for reading**


End file.
